


Local Demon Throws Hands With a Cat

by Afterglow555



Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira is just here for the ride, Ann is concerned about Akira, Chaos, Chaos follows Ryuji wherever he goes, Demon Sakamoto Ryuji, Demons, Fluff, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Rated for swearing, Ryuji is left home alone with a cat, the cat outsmarts Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterglow555/pseuds/Afterglow555
Summary: The clothes Akira got for Ryuji didn't fit to well so Akira went to buy replacements.Akira learns the hard way that Ryuji hates cats.(huge thanks to my friends for helping me by proof reading my work. They don't have AO3 accounts but they both helped! Thank you Duskhhhh and NightShade for the help!)((also now because 2 random drafts of this same story got saved and now this is part five of a 3 part series. :D))(((OH wait it fixed itself. I'll leave this in though.)))
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)
Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Local Demon Throws Hands With a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. then near the end I was like- "Akira got Ryuji clothes for his b-day. Shit."  
> So the clothes didn't fit. Akira had to go buy new ones. Do not question.

Ryuji sat on the couch, having a glaring contest with the cat: Morgana, Akira’s feline companion. He crosses his arms, huffing.

“I can do this all day, you damn cat.” He snarled out.

Morgana just responded with a hiss.

“Don’t hiss at me you little shit-” Ryuji hovered his finger close to Morgana’s face as he scolded the cat, but was interrupted mid sentence when Morgana bit his finger. Ryuji cried out and yanked his hand away and kicked the grumpy cat lightly. He knew Akira would be upset if his beloved cat got hurt.

“Damn it!” Ryuji growled and looked at his finger, seeing a dot of black blood form at the bite . “Ugh…” He stood and wandered around the place, looking for a box Akira kept with medical supplies. “I hate fucking cats.” He cursed under his breath as he searched.

As he searched, he wandered into Akira’s bedroom. He observed the room, pausing when his eyes landed on Akira’s desk. He tilted his head and went over, grabbing a picture frame up in his hands. Quizzically, he stared at the people in the picture; The only person he recognized was Akira among the strangers in the photo. There was a tall, lean blue haired young man posing in a dramatically weird way. There was also an extremely short petite woman with long orange hair. She was staring at one those glowing screens like Akira does occasionally. He recalled in the back of his mind that the name of the device was called a cell phone.

He then tensed, staring at a blonde haired woman, arm wrapped around a woman with dark hair. He stared at the woman, something about her seeming to be... off.

Disturbing him from mid-thought,, something swooped past Ryuji, snatching the picture away from him. He jumped and his gaze quickly followed the something, seeing a familiar black and white tipped cat tail disappear around the corner.

“What the hell!?” He snapped, chasing the cat. “Give that back, you damn cat!” 

This led to a giant chase. As predicted, Morgana got away with ease and the demonic pirate became enraged with each growing minute. 

“Just give it back, damn it!” Ryuji yelled as he dove at the cat, only for Morgana to jump out of the way, causing Ryuji to sail face first into the wall. He tried to get up, but swiftly realized his head was stuck in the wall. He roared in frustration, his fingernails sharpening into talons as he clawed at the wall, trying to pull himself free.

  
-  
  


Meanwhile, Akira stood in a store, browsing through racks of clothes and wondering what Ryuji might like to wear; He didn’t want to get anything flashy. The clothes he had picked out for Ryuji’s birthday were a smidgeon too big for the shorter male. At the time, he didn’t realize how tall he was compared to him.Shaking his head and sighing, he finally picked out some clothes that were  _ hopefully  _ the right size . He would have taken Ryuji with him, but his own clothes didn’t fit Ryuji, probably because of the height difference. He doubted things would go well if Ryuji walked around dressed as a pirate in the middle of summer.

“Akira..!” A familiar voice called out.

Akira perked and looked in the direction of the voice, waving when he saw a certain blonde woman run over.

“Hey, Ann.”   
  
“Hey!” Ann hugged Akira with a warm greeting. “What are you up to, Buying new clothes?”

“Uh… Yeah, something like that.”

Ann let Akira go and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push him to tell her anything. “Well, these clothes are  **so** not your color.”   
  
“I just wanted to try something new.” Akira chuckled quietly at the blonde’s remark. “What are you up to?”

“I’m shopping with Shiho! She needed to use the restroom, so I’m waiting for her.”

“Oh! How is Shiho? Have you two been doing well?”

“Mhmm! We’ve been doing well. Thanks for asking!” Ann lightly jabbed Akira in his ribs playfully as she teased, “What about you, Still pining for a long dead pirate? Futaba told me a month or so ago. You asked her to find his full name.”

Akira looked away, stammering. “I- I am not pining for anyone…”

“Yep, still pining big time.” 

Akira huffed. “You have no room to judge… You pined for Shiho for years before you confessed.” He retorted defensively, flustered.

“Yeah, but my girlfriend is  _ alive _ .” Ann sighed. “Just, don’t let this obsession get unhealthy, Akira. It’s starting to get concerning.” She said, her playful tone shifting suddenly into one of concern.

“Ann, I’m fine, I promise. It’s a harmless crush, like Futaba crushing on fictional characters.”

“... Alright.” Ann smiled again after a prolonged moment and embraced Akira again. “I should go, I have to make sure Shiho doesn't fall in.” She giggled before strolling off.

Akira waved goodbye, watching Ann leave. When she was out of sight, he looked down at the ground, a frown creeping onto his face. 

Were these feelings for Ryuji dangerous? Was he going to get himself killed by letting a demon live in his home?

These thoughts flooded his mind, hitting him like a tsunami. He quietly went and paid for the clothes he picked out before heading home, Furrowing his brows, his thoughts continued to harp him for attention. Should he get rid of Ryuji? Would Ryuji really hurt him? After all, the demon had so many opportunities to harm if he wanted to. 

He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside and staring at his feet as he kicked his shoes off. He tried to put these thoughts to rest for now. “I’m home!” He called out, getting a meow from Morgana in response. He glanced up, only to freeze when he saw the trashed condition of his living room. He ogled at the room in shock, dropping the bag of clothes. Then he saw him: Ryuji. Poor Ryuji was laying on the ground, his head trapped in a hole in the wall.

Akira felt guilty when his own laughter erupted like a volcano at the scene in front of him.

  
  


“So let me get this straight.” Akira started as he cleaned the small wound on Ryuji’s finger. “You were chasing Morgana… and accidentally rammed your head into the wall, and got stuck.” He had to hold back a snicker at the story. Ryuji’s glare could already kill, and he didn’t want to make the demon more cross than he already was.

_ “Yes.” _ Ryuji growled out. “Your damn cat is a little shit.” He muttered bitterly.

Akira bandaged up the bite carefully. “Yeah, he can be. Just leave him alone, and he’ll leave you alone. Now, is your head okay? Do you need an ice pack?”

“No, I’m fine.” Ryuji crossed his arms and averted his gaze.

Akira chuckled quietly. “Alright. Would you like to see the new clothes I bought you? You can go to the bathroom and try them on, and stuff. I’ll clean up in here.”

Ryuji hesitated, then nodded and snatched the bag, leaving to change. “These better actually fit!” He commented as he went.

Akira smiled slightly and breathed out. What was he thinking? How could such a clumsy demon be dangerous? He stood and started cleaning up.

Ann was wrong; These feelings weren’t unhealthy or bad. When he was around Ryuji, he felt more alive than he had in forever. 

His wandering thoughts led him to wondering one thing: Did Ryuji feel the same way?

-  
  


As Ryuji stood in the bathroom after he had changed and stared at himself in the mirror. He judged the new clothes he was now wearing. They fit nicely, which was good. The thing that surprised him was that he actually liked how the clothes looked on him. A smile plastered itself onto his face as he looked at himself in the mirror again, only to pause when he saw his own expression.

Had he always smiled like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji has gotten his classic purple jacket and some graphic t-shirts and a more modern looking eye patch that wouldn't look out of place or something meant to be part of a pirate costume lol


End file.
